Episode 6777/6778 (28th January 2014)
Plot Marlon convinces Sam to let Samson go to school, but he snaps at him when he tries to get Sam to move on from Rachel. Eric milks the situation as Val panders to him, worried about his health, she calls Dr Cavanagh. Sam's surprised and intrigued when Jai suggests that they can unite in their quest to find Rachel and Archie. Dr Cavanagh assures Val that Eric has only got the flu, but she is upset when she finds out that Eric didn't receive a blood test and her plan has been thwarted. Sam is torn as Jai relays his plan for Samson to go off in search of Rachel and Archie, insisting that he'll foot the bill and pay for the best solicitor once she's found. Sam agrees and goes to ask Lisa and Zak to look after Samson. Jai tells Rishi that Sam's going along with his plan, but insists he's not paying for solicitors and that when Rachel returns with Archie he'll let her go to prison. Declan and Charity arrive back in the village. As Katie, Leyla, Vanessa and Priya toast Leyla's return to the village in the pub, Leyla picks up on Priya's odd behaviour and worries when she notes how little Priya is eating. Val cries to an awkward Marlon, who then believes Eric's illness to be more serious than just the flu. Cain appears at Mulberry Cottage, intent on getting answers from Charity. He happily resorts to desperate measures in the hope that she will admit to her part in the fire and framing Rachel and submerges her head in a sink full of water whilst telling her what Sam has been through in order to get her to confess. Debbie and Dan arrive and Dan comes to a stunned Charity's rescue as he steps in and announces that he knows Rachel was responsible. When Val is out of sight, Eric is a lot sprightlier, popping the thermometer onto a radiator. As a panicking Val rings Ian, Victoria rumbles Eric and orders him to tell Val the truth. Jacob visits Leyla after school and they go for a milkshake. Andy offers to let Pete move in with him but he grudgingly refuses as he can't afford the rent. Jai sets Sam off on his quest to find Rachel and Archie. Alicia's worried when she finds out Jacob visited Leyla and they plan to make it a regular thing. Val meets with Ian in secret and confesses that she lied about going for the test. She tells Ian that Eric's ill and she's worried that she might have passed HIV onto him. Ian tells her that his family still aren't talking to him and he's lost his job. He tries to persuade Val to go for a test. As Eric walks Cheryl, he notices Val getting out of Ian's car. Ross tells Andy that he'll move in with him instead of Pete, Andy rebuffs the idea. Eric confronts Val about seeing her getting out of the car. Charity visits Dan to find out why he lied about Rachel. He informs her that Declan arranged some heavies to warn him off confessing the truth about the fire. Val swears to Eric that she's not having an affair and that it's Ian trying to get back with her. Bernice, egged on by Jimmy and Nicola in an attempt to get her out of their way, decides to throw a beer festival to try and impress James. Eric doesn't believe Val's story and tell her to pack her bags and move out. Declan's keen to mix business and pleasure with Charity, but she confesses that she knows that he used her money to hire heavies to attack Dan. She tells him his idea worked but in future, he'd better keep her informed of what he's doing. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *James Barton - Bill Ward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Ian - Robert Cavanah Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, kitchen *The Grange - Lounge/stairs, kitchen, exterior *The Woolpack - Exterior, public bar, backroom, kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Exterior *Hotten Road *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room/kitchen, stairs *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Pollard's Barn - Living room/kitchen/stairs *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Front yard *Sharma & Sharma - Office Notes *Viewing Figures: 6,550,000 viewers (20th place) Memorable dialogue Marlon Dingle: "Morning. How did you sleep?" Sam Dingle: "Good enough." Marlon Dingle: "Cos it's never been the same since Eli were 'ere, that bed. God knows what he did to it. Sometimes I imagine and then, er... I have a wash." --- Finn Barton: "Eric's out of commission and Val is in a right strop. I think she's having a breakdown or something but it's hard to tell with her, isn't it?" Victoria Sugden: "Did she shout?" Finn Barton: "Yes." Victoria Sugden: "Was she mean?" Finn Barton: "Mm-hm." Victoria Sugden: "Yeah, she's not having a breakdown." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes